little widow
by Hannah942
Summary: I suck at summary's basically Natasha Romanoff has a daughter in the KGB can Natasha take on the fiery rebellious broken teenager. more importantly will Natalia let Natasha close to her to get a chance to know her
1. one

**I do not own marvel avengers any of the avengers I did come up with Anna and Natalia**

 **A N : this is my first fan fiction so plz use your imagination in some parts I know it's not the best so don't like it don't read it and ignore my grammar mistakes**

 **A N : I give permission for people to use my ideas to inspire their work and if you want I give full permission for you guys to rewrite this story all I ask is you message me and tell me the story name so I** **can read it.**

2000

17 years ago natalia romanova was undercover to get information on James howlett also know as Logan and wolverine. She was sent by redroom instructor Madame B.

Russian village year 2000

It was 2 am and heavily snowing tempeture way below freezing. A man was walking down a sidewalk on his way home. He had light brown eyes and a short beard and choppy brown hair but obviously very fit. You could tell even under his black coat.

Not to far from this man watching him was a woman with bright red hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had the deepest green eyes and was about 5"2 and Skinny.

walking the man glanced at the woman and thought nothing of it.

(Logan pov ) keep in mind the dialog is supposed to be in Russian

I'm walking when all of a sudden a girl slips and falls I immediately catch her.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry" she says looking at her she's the most beautiful woman I ever saw. I must have been staring because she says. "Exuse me sir may I have my hands back"and laughs its the best thing I've ever heard."Oh I'm sorry" she stands up and puts out her hand "natalia romanova who do I owe the pleasure"she smiles. I then shake her hand "the names Logan and the pleasure is all mine"

( that's how it all starts the realashinship between romanova and wolverine .)

Time skip(2001)

Logan knows of natalia's blackwidow status and she knows of him being wolverine.

(Natasha pov)

Me and Logan are laying in the grass looking at the moon

I never thought I would fall in love. Love is for children I was taught that from a young age. I loved Logan yet I never dared to voice it aloud. I know this realashinship is bad and will only end in heartbreak.

"Hey, Logan," I started as we continued to watch the moon.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wondered why the moon was so lonely?"

"No. I already know why."

"Really?" I asked, half-asleep against his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Could you tell me?"

"Sure." He shrugged slightly and pulled me closer as a light breeze passed over us. "Many years ago, the moon had a lover." Ooh, a real story, interesting! "His name was Coacuatchoo. But there was a third spirit that longed for the moon, he was a trickster. So, one day the trickster tells Coacuatchoo that the Moon asked for flowers from our world and to go and pick some red roses, so he did." I started smiling at this; it's such a sweet gesture, right?? "But, what Coacuatchoo didn't know, is that once you leave the spirit realm, you can never go back. So he forever roams the land, howling to his lost love night after night."

I blinked a few times. "Wow. The trickster's an asshole."

Logan chuckled slightly and started messing with my hair.

I chuckled softly

"Do you know what Cuacoatchoo meant?"I ask him

"Wolverine"he said I laughed turned over and kissed him.

Later that week

I've been getting sick alot I thought to myself.

A month later.

"What the F*K!!!! No no no no no NO!!!" I scream in horror as i look down at the pregnancy test


	2. chaoter 2

**AN: Plz review i know the chapters are short they will get longer**

Natalia pov

What the hell do I do i thought to my self pacing I have a million things going on in my head . Do I tell Logan.what hell kinda question is that obviously not. I stop pacing freezing in my spot…what about the red room ? What will they do? Will they take my child? I can't let that happen. I have to leave I can't stay here anymore. I write Logan a note

Dear Logan,

Logan I know this is a awful way to do this but I don't love you. I can't stay here pretending to be someone I'm not. I got red in my ledger. Don't come looking for me I'm not worth it and I don't won't to see you again

~ Natalia

I do love him I don't want to leave him but I wont let anyone hurt my child. I don't even know how this is possible,the ceremony should have stopped my ability to have a child. I'm terrified that I'm going to be a mother but I will do everything I can to make sure my child is safe.

8 months later

Natalia reached out to an old contact ana petrov. Ana has blond curly shoulder length hair with stormy blue eyes. Ana supposedly detected from the KGB.

"Red" Ana said Natalia just glared "don't call me that" "fine you should eat" ana faked concern natalia new somthing was off any normal day she would have figured it out but she's very close to having her child.

Ana went outside and took out her phone.

"Yes,yes madam,any moment now the child will be born"

-. **Madam: I want that child it will be my greatest success**

Ana: of course Madame

Madame: **I'm sending in back up. 12 hours if it's not born by then then take the traiter with you.**

Ana: understood madam.

11 hours later

"Its a girl Natalia" Ana wispered

Natalia pov

A girl I have a girl. I held her in my arms I've never wanted to protect anyone as much as my daughter.She looked so innocent with her green eyes that had a little bit of brown in them.She had red hair but not much.

"She's perfect" I wispered "she looks so much like you" Ana said "now all we can hope for is she dosnt have your temper" I chuckled "what's her name"Ana asked."I'm not sure yet"I say

"let me hold her I'm sure your tired"as Natalia gives her daughter to Ana

BOOM!!!

The door gets kicked in and Ana smirks

"Now now now that was all to easy Natalia, you really have lost your touch. " Ana snarks

76 hydra men come in with guns

"NO NO GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER!!!!! DON'T TOUCH HER" I yell with everything I have fear threatens to overwhelm me but i push it down.I jump up and snap two hydra agents neck.I pull out my gun and shoot 7 hydra agents ( Yes she just gave birth and still has a gun) when i look up ana and my daughter are gone i kill the rest of the agents and runs out the door but their nowhere to be seen.

"NOO" she sobs and falls to the floor "i swear I will kill every last one of them"


End file.
